


Joyous Dance (Dance And Love)

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Cute Armin Arlert, Dancer Armin Arlert, Dancer Eren Yeager, Dancer Furlan Church, Dancer Jean Kirstein, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dork Jean Kirstein, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: A short but sweet story about dancers Levi, Eren, Armin, Jean, and Farlan at dance practice.





	Joyous Dance (Dance And Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time my dear friend [kaikakaze](http://www.kaikakaze.tumblr.com) linked me to a MMD video where Eren, Levi, Armin, Farlan, and Jean were dancing to a song, and it inspired me enough to write this Ereri + JearminFar dance fic...
> 
> Yes, I'm the first one to ever write Jean/Armin/Farlan, I'm so happy about having created yet another new ship tag on ao3 XD

Jean, Armin, and Farlan seemed to enjoy themselves a lot, Levi noted from afar.

All of them were already gathered in the dancing room, waiting for the fifth and last member of the group to arrive.

Levi sighed. Jean and Farlan were at it again: trying to impress Armin more than the other, Levi thought, and watched them with unfocused eyes. The two respective persons had Armin encircled, arms flying in the air to meet with Armin’s shoulders, slipping under Farlan’s arms—the latter boasting and cherishing the one person who was both his and Jean’s everything; until Jean would softly pull Armin away from Farlan only to round Armin with a hug and brag in return.

Nothing was meant seriously, though; everything taken with humour.

Levi couldn’t find peace with himself when contemplating what to think of that. Should he be annoyed because he had to witness such immature behaviour, which happened every time before practice lessons would start. Or should he be indifferent to it because that was more like him?

For some reason (that Levi would rather not know), Jean had come up with the idea to grind against Armin, concealing his action by pretending to show some moves. Armin was overly amused by it and since Farlan didn’t want to stay out of the amusement, he tipped Armin’s chin and established eye contact with him, singing suavely.

Why wasn’t my own boyfriend here yet, what a shame. Levi sat down on the bench taking a sip from his water bottle. Soon, he was caught between staring at his phone screen and looking up to the group – unintentionally frowning at them – whenever their voices gained volume and, with that, their laughters and roars did as well.

“What’s wrong, Levi, hm?” Levi was surprised with a peck on his right cheek. He did internally startle at that, however he consciously refrained from showing it.

Scowling reproachfully at the attacker, Levi came face to face, closely, with Eren’s cheeky grin. Haphazardly, Levi thought about how pretty (as ever) Eren’s beaming face looked, filling his heart with flourishing warmth, but his frown deepened. Because he was supposed to be mad at his boyfriend for sneaking up on him like that.

Levi didn’t mind the kiss, but he had almost been scared to  _death_!

He huffed lightly through his nose. “Nothing.” he said to answer Eren’s question. Eren pouted, dissatisfied with the reply, and hugged Levi’s sides. Levi rolled his eyes and added, “Just that three particular people were acting childish again.”

He looked at Jean, Farlan, and Armin again, Eren’s gaze followed his. Both were greeted with a sight where Jean and Farlan were holding up Armin’s body—Jean having wrapped Armin’s legs around his hips and planted his hands on the back of his thighs while Farlan had secured a hold around Armin’s chest. Armin’s face in the middle, perked up a bit, a hearty laughter.

“Let them have their fun. They look happy.” Eren commented, voice as sweet as honey and as silky as cotton.

“They could have started with private practices just as well.”

“It’s more fun when all five of us practice together. Now I’m finally here, we can start. All right?” Eren stood up, holding out a hand. He winked.

Levi had the nerve to actually fight against smiling at his boyfriend, the corners of his lips twitching comically. He should frown. Because Eren didn’t understand his feelings.  _Levi was_ —nevermind, whatever.

With these exact thoughts, he gave Eren back a smirk. They both stood now, sauntering towards the other group.

“Oi.” Armin was back on his feet, but not without Jean and Farlan having their bodies pressed against him from the front and from the back, four arms woven all around his torso. The two clingers looked up to Levi with pure and innocent eyes. “We’re complete now. Let’s start.” Levi grumbled with an authoritative undertone but also coolness scurrying out of his mouth.

All five of them stood in positon, facing the grand mirrors that spread all over one of the four walls, reaching up to the ceiling.

“Ready y’all?” Eren cheered happily, arms spread, blooming motivation as he would hold the remote for the stereo in his hand.

“We’re ready.” Armin’s words came out like a tender lullaby. He made the peace sign as he spoke to Eren through their mirror reflections.

Armin’s cuteness enticed Jean to wink at Armin’s mirror reflection, the latter noticing it, a blush inking his face. And Farlan opted to send Armin an air kiss to which the other turned around to face him, his facial reaction being granted Farlan only. Taken from his smile, it must have been something gleeful.

Eren spotted Levi’s side-eye directed at them in the mirror, his impatience (or was it annoyance?) hanging over his head like a heavy rain cloud. It was in that moment that Eren thought he should lift the mood a bit and joke around with his boyfriend as well.

As the lack of attention towards his surroundings still lingered within Levi, Eren slowly crept up on him from behind, making sure Levi didn’t spot him in the mirror and when he was close enough, he pinched Levi’s ass out of the blue.

Levi shrieked and attempted to sound manly even so–but in vain. The three lovers had their attention drawn to Eren and Levi now, silent and curious.

“Eren! What the—” Levi had turned around like a lightning, a tint of pink blotting his furious and flustered face.

Eren laughed heartily. “I’m sorry, hun. You looked lonely.”

“So you pinched my ass as a  _sign of affection_?!”

“I’m sorry, really, but the opportunity was too perfect not to.” Eren covered his mouth as his other hand slapped his own thigh repeatedly.

Armin and Farlan were entertained by it as well and Jean grinned as he thought of how typical this was of Eren.

Levi, fuming a little flame, glared at Eren, faced the mirror again then. Looking at his own scowl, he cocked a thin brow and declared in a sultry voice, “Just you wait. No dick for you today.”

The pair of three howled. Eren had his mouth gaped open before it closed to a pout. Levi’s turn to smirk. Then,

“Okay. Let’s start. Eren, turn on the music.”

Eren re-maneuvered the remote onto his palm. “You demotivated me, Levi.” Eren sounded playfully sad.

“No sulking. Or else I will stretch the punishment up to a whole week.” came Levi’s impertinent reply.

Tongue twisted, mouth producing chaotic huffs, Eren clicked on the button before any more of what could be to his disadvantage had a chance to happen.

Having switched to their serious demeanors, Levi, Eren, Armin, Farlan, and Jean took their poses.

They started in sync just as the first note blasted out of the boxes. One of their favourite songs was playing. It was everyone’s favourite because it went well together with their fancied choreographies. And it was each one’s favourite chroreography that they danced to right now since it did a good job to express everyone’s individuality.

Armin’s lithe and flexible body twisted in all the pretty ways, Farlan’s seductive side with his passionate eyes stood out, Jean had an aura of wild thrill, Eren emitted strings of ambitious dedication and Levi moved with such elegance, he completed the group.

The climax was and would always be the moment where all of them would spread their fingers openly and place them on the front of their waist and then… the awesome hip rolling. So in sync, so cool, so sexy.

All of them had their unique ways to shine.

They danced to five songs today, their interactions between one another in the dance covers changing—different moves, different themes, different styles.

They kept doing their best until a sheen of sweat would smother their skin like ocean water droplets.

In their last choreography, it ended with the five of them gathering in the middle and performing a distinguished pose each.

When that momentum was reached, it was Jean who would have to slide on the floor on his side and prop his face on his hand. However, when he did that – all fine – at last, he couldn’t hold himself back from lifting up his shirt, revealing his six-pack as he would proudly grin into the mirror.

The music stopped when the group stopped, the still move sustained for a few seconds. It was Levi who eventually said,

“Jean, how many times did I tell you not to do that with your shirt?”

Jean didn’t answer, at least not yet. His smirk stayed visible in the mirror. No one had moved yet, no one had faltered. That was until Armin snorted a laughter, restrainted at first until he couldn’t prevent it from bursting out loud. Farlan did the same after him and Eren was the next one. Levi indulged in it too at some point, though curling his lips to a smile at most.

Armin and Jean went back to their playful moods from before, Armin laughing on Jean’s exposed stomach while Jean pulled his shirt over Armin‘s head. 

“Armin, you are the beautiful embodiment of positivity today.” Farlan patted Armin’s hair from over the shirt.

“You were as gorgeous as ever.” Eren cooed, nuzzling into Levi’s neck.

“And I am sweaty as fuck right now. How can you not mind that?”

“The sweat is part of you as well. So I don’t mind it. I don’t mind anything that is you, Levi.” Eren became incredibly romantic, Levi didn’t know how to retort with an equal amount of cheesiness.

So instead he said something that didn’t sound so bad to him. “You loveable dork.”

Eren radiated a smile. Levi stroked his cheek.

Eren’s lips found Levi’s palm, then his wrist, his arm, his neck, his cheek, his lips. They shared a loving kiss for a moment, forgetting everything else.

Farlan, Armin, and Jean had silenced as well, revelling in an intimate group hug on the floor.

It wasn’t a rarity that, after dance practices, the pairs would spent a moment or two to just relax and be close to their beloved ones.

After physical exertions, relaxed love would welcome them.


End file.
